New Family, New Love?
by RiNo Ana
Summary: (Edited) Kondisi anak itu sangat memprihatinkan. Mungkin saja dia adalah salah satu korban perdagangan manusia. #412Domestic
_**New Family, New Love?**_

 **.**

 **Akashi x ShotaFuri**

 **.**

 **K+**

 **.**

 **Romance – Family**

 **.**

 **KnB © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 _ **New Family, New Love?**_ **© Kuro-nanodayo**

 **.**

 **Warning: little bit sho-ai, shotaFuri, Oreshi, OOCAkashi,** _ **typos**_

 **.**

 **Summary: Kondisi anak itu sangat memprihatinkan. Mungkin saja dia adalah salah satu korban perdagangan manusia.** **#** **412Domestic**

.

.

Akashi.

Siapa yang tidak mengetahui nama keluarga tersebut.

Semua keturunan Akashi mendapatkan perlindungan dari pemerintah maupun kekaisaran Jepang karena berkontribusi aktif dalam kemenangan Jepang dari sekutu kala dunia masih dipenuhi dengan peperangan dan kekuasaan oleh bangsa Eropa dan Amerika.

Mereka yang merupakan keturunan asli Akashi maupun orang yang mereka akui sebagai keluarga akan mendapatkan fasilitas mewah dari negara.

Hari ini keluarga Akashi menghadiri kegiatan sosial di salah satu panti asuhan yang berada di Kyoto. Kegiatan ini dicetus oleh wanita berusai sekita 37 tahun a.k.a Nyonya Akashi.

Sang nyonya besar bersama anak semata wayangnya menghibur anak-anak yang berada di tempat tersebut. Tak lupa beberapa hadiah mereka berdua berikan.

" _Ne_ , Seijurou _-kun_." panggil nyonya Akashi pada anaknya.

" _Hai_ ' _kaasan_?"

"Kau harus bersyukur dengan semua yang Tuhan berikan kepadamu. Tidak semua orang bisa seberuntung kita."

"Hem. Aku tahu itu, _kaasan_." balas Akashi seraya menatap ibunya teduh dan tak lupa memberikan senyuman manis pada wanita yang telah melahirkannya tersebut.

Mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang ibu, sang pewaris tunggal keluarga Akashi itu pun menatap semua anak-anak yang ada di depannya. Bibirnya tersenyum tipis kala melihat anak-anak itu tersenyum dan berbahagia bersama. Tak lupa ia ucapkan syukur pada Tuhan karena ia masih bisa berbagi kepada anak-anak itu.

Namun, manik merah di kedua matanya menatap di sudut ruangan dimana terdapat satu anak—berusia 6 tahun pikirnya—berdiri sendiri menatap sendu teman-temannya. Berbeda jauh dengan teman-temannya yang saat ini sedang bernyanyi dan menari bersama-sama, anak itu hanya berdiri sambil memilin ujung bajunya.

Dilihatnya ibunya yang sedang bernyayi bersama anak-anak panti, Seijurou pun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati anak berambut coklat tersebut.

Sesampainya di hadapan anak tersebut, Seijurou langsung menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan tinggi badan si anak. Menatap anak tersebut dengan senyum manisnya dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap rambut anak tersebut.

"Siapa namamu, adik kecil?" tanya Seijurou.

Diam.

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut bermain bersama teman-temanmu?" tanya Seijurou yang hanya dibalas dengan keheningan. Anak tersebut tetap dian dan tak menjawab pertanyaan Seijurou, namun mata coklat sebesar biji kacang milik sang anak menatap Seijurou takut.

"Kau tidak ingin hadiah?" tanya Seijurou kembali. Kini tangannya tak lagi berada di rambut sang anak.

"Atau kau malu?" lanjut Seijurou. Namun, sang anak tetap diam.

"Haaahhh, baiklah. Ayo, ikut dengan _nii-san_. Kita bermain bersama." ucap Seijurou seraya hendak menggendong anak tersebut.

"Tidak butuh."

"Hah?"

"Aku tidak butuh orang seperti kalian!" teriak anak itu dan berlari menjauh dari Seijurou yang menatap akan itu tak percaya.

Manik merahnya tetap menatap tempat dimana anak itu menghilang. Tak lama kemudian Seijurou pun kembali ke tempat ibunya berada.

" _Kaasan_."

"Ya, ada apa Seijurou- _kun_?"

"Aku ada satu permintaan."

.

.

.

.

 _ **Mansion**_ **keluarga Akashi.**

.

.

"Selamat datang, Kou- _chan_. Mulai dari hari ini, kau adalah bagian dari keluarga Akashi," ucap nyonya Akashi ketika ia dan anaknya—Seijurou—tiba di tempat tinggal mereka. Di samping tubuh sang nyonya berdiri sosok mungil berambut coklat, sosok yang sama dengan anak kecil yang berlari menjauhi Seijurou.

"Dan mulai hari ini panggil aku _kaachan_ , _ne_."

Diam.

Sosok itu tetap saja diam. Tak menghiraukan sang nyonya Akashi. Kepala bersurai coklat itu masih setia menatap lantai _mansion_ tersebut, tak tertarik untuk melihat pasangan ibu dan anak yang ada di hadapannya.

Mendapatkan respon demikian, nyonya Akashi hanya tersenyum maklum. Teringat perbincangan antara pemilik panti dengan dirinya beberapa saat lalu—saat dirinya berada di panti asuhan—.

.

.

 _ **Flashback**_

.

.

"Jadi, Akashi- _sama_ ingin mengadopsi salah satu anak dari panti asuhan ini?" tanya seorang perempuan berusia sekitar 50 tahun kepada nyonya Akashi. Memastikan bahwa sang nyonya besar bangsawan tersebut memang berniat untuk mengadopsi salah satu anaknya.

"Ya, Minami- _san_. Apakah ada prosedur yang harus saya lakukan?" tanya nyonya Akashi.

"Iya. Anda hanya perlu mengisi mengisi formulir ini, Akashi- _sama_. Selanjutnya anda harus menandatangani dokumen ini sebagai tanda perjanjian kalau anda akan menjaga dan merawat anak yang anda adobsi dengan baik," ucap pemilik panti asuhan panjang lebar seraya menyerahkan beberapa lembar formulir dan satu lembar perjanjian yang telah tertempel materai.

"Baiklah."

Nyonya Akashi pun mengisi formulir dan menandatangi lembar perjanjian tersebut. Sang anak yang berada di sampingnya pun hanya memperhatikan apa yang sang ibu tulis di kertas tersebut, diam-diam mencek apabila ada kesalahan dengan data yang ditulis ibunya.

Dua menit kemudian, nyonya Akashi pun telah selesai mengisi formulir dan menandatangani lembar perjanjian tersebut. Diserahkannya lembar itu kepada Minami _-san_ selaku pemilik panti asuhan memberi akses pada Minami—pemilik panti asuhan—untuk menandatangani formuir dan lembar perjanjian yang telah nyonya Akshi serahkan.

Selesai menandatangi dokumen tersebut dan memasukannya ke dalam _file box_ , pemilik panti tersebut kembali duduk dan bertanya kepada nyonya Akashi.

"Siapa anak yang ingin anda adobsi, Akashi- _sama_?"

"Sebenarnya ini adalah permintaan anakku." jawab nyonya Akashi.

"Seijurou- _kun_. Siapa anak yang kau maksud itu?" tanya nyonya Akashi kepada putra semata wayangnya.

"Aku tidak tahu namanya, _kaasan_ , Minami- _san._ " jawab Seijurou.

"Anak itu tidak memberitahukan namanya ketika aku menanyakannya. Tapi anak itu berambut coklat, matanya pun berwarna coklat. Saat acara tadi, dia memakai baju berwarna merah lengan pendek dan celana berwarna coklat panjang." lanjut Seijurou.

"Apakah yang kau maksud Furihata Kouki?" tanya Minami seraya menunjukan sebuah foto dan biodata seorang anak bernama Furihata Kouki.

Mata merah Seijurou menatap foto anak tersebut. Matanya berkilat senang ketika pemilik panti asuhan tersebut menunjukan foto anak yang ia maksud.

"Ya. Anak ini, Minami-san."

"Baiklah. Saya akan menjemput Kou- _chan_ untuk datang ke sini. Anda bisa bersantai terlebih dahulu. Saja permisi," ucap pemilik panti seraya meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Tak lama berselang, Minami dan seorang anak kecil bernama Furihata Kouki pun memasuki ruangan. Mata nyonya Akashi menatap sang anak dengan binar kegembiraan.

' _Kawai_ ' batinnya sang nyonya Akashi.

"Nah, Kou-chan. Ucapkan salam kepada Akashi- _sama_." ucap Minami- _san_.

Anak kecil yang dipanggil Kou-chan tersebut diam tak menanggapi ucapan pemilih panti tersebut.

"Kou _-chan_ , ayo perkenalkan dirimu." ucap Minami- _san_ lagi.

"Sudahlah, Minami-san. Tidak apa-apa, nah Seijurou-kun. Kau bawa Kou-chan keluar duluan ne. Ada yang ingin kaasan tanyaka kepada Minami-san." ucap nyonya Akashi dan langsung dibalas dengan anggukan dari Seijurou.

Seijurou pun berjalan kearah anak kecil itu dan langsung menggendong tubuh mungil itu.

'Ringan sekali.' pikirnya.

Setelah Seijurou meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, Minami-san pun langsung mendekati nyonya Akashi. Tatapan matanya berubah serius kala pandangannya dan nyonya Akashi bertemu.

"Akashi- _sama_ , sebelumnya saya berterimakasih karena anda mau mengadobsi Kou _-chan_. Ada yang ingin saya katakana kepada Akashi- _sama_ mengenai Kou- _chan_."

"Apa itu, Minami- _san_?"

"Sebenarnya Kou-chan memiliki trauma dengan orang asing. Maka dari itu, sedari tadi anak itu hanya diam tak berani memandang anda maupu tuan muda Akashi."

"Trauma dengan orang asing?"

"Ya, saat saya menemukan anak itu di depan panti. Kondisi anak itu sangat memprihatinkan. Mungkin saja dia adalah salah satu korban perdagangan manusia. Maka dari itu, saya mohon kepada anda, Akashi-sama. Jagalah Kou-chan, berikan dia kasih sayang seperti anda menyayangi tuan muda Akashi."

.

.

 _ **Flashback end**_

.

.

"Seijurou- _kun_ , bisa kau antar Kou- _chan_ ke kamarnya. Sepertinya dia lelah sekali." pinta nyonya Akashi pada sang anak.

"Baik, _kaasan_." balas Seijurou. Nyonya Akashi pun berjalan ke arah dapur untuk meminta para pelayan menyiapkan makan malam, meninggalkan Seijurou bersama Kouki yang masih berdiri di ruang tamu.

"Ayo." ajak Seijurou pada Kouki.

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa tidur di luar." jawab Kouki pelan.

"Kau bilang apa?" tanya Seijurou menunduk.

"Sekarang kau adalah adikku. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu tidur di luar," lanjut Seijurou. Digendongnya tubuh mungil Kouki dan langsung berjalan menuju salah satu kamar yang ada di _mansion_ besar tersebut.

Dipilihnya kamar yang berada di samping kamar miliknya. Ketika pintu kayu itu dibuka, terlihatlah ruangan besar nan mewah berhiaskan tempat tidur ukuran _king size_. Terdapat lemari besar yang diperuntukan untuk pakaian Kouki—nantinya—. Di samping tempat tidur itu terdapat meja kecil dan sebuah lampu tidur. Tak lupa terdapat televisi layar datar yang berada tak jauh dari tempat tidur.

"Kau ingin tidur atau mandi, _otouto_?" tanya Seijurou saat tiba di samping tempat tidur.

"Tidak keduanya."

"Kenapa? Apa kau masih takut padaku?"

"Aku tidak suka orang asing."

"Bukankah sekarang aku adalah kakak mu? Kenapa kau harus takut dengan kakakmu sendiri?" tanya Seijuou lagi. Tak ingin menyerah untuk merubah pendirian bocah di hadapannya tersebut.

Kouki pun hanya terdiam tak membalas pertanyaan Seijurou.

"Hoooaammm. Aku ngantuk," ucap Seijurou pura-pura mengantuk. Direbahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur milik adik angkatnya tersebut.

Namun, tiba-tiba.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" teriak Kouki kala tubuhnya secara tiba-tiba ditarik dan dipeluk erat oleh kakak angkatnya tersebut.

"Aku mengantuk. Diamlah, atau kau ingin kakak cium, heh?" ucap Seijurou sedikit menggoda adiknya itu.

"Lepaskan sesak tau!"

" _Ie_. Tidurlah,"

"Tidak mau!"

"Tidur." ucap Seijurou tajam. Kouki pun langsung menciut seketika.

Mau tak mau mata coklatnya pun tertutup. Menyerah dengan rasa kantuk yang menyerangnya saat perjalanan dari panti asuhan ke _mansion_ keluarga angkatnya.

.

"Sei— _ara_ , kalian berdua manis sekali!" ucap nyonya Akashi girang kala melihat anak semata wajangnya bersama anak angkatnya tidur berdua sambil berpelukan. Memasuki kamar tersebut dan menyelimuti tubuh kedua anak laki-lakinya, tak ingin suhu dingin dari _AC_ membuat kedua anaknya itu sakit.

Setelah itu, nyonya Akashi keluar dari kamar dan menutup pintu setelah berucap, "Semoga kau berubah dan mau menerima kami sebagai keluarga barumu, Kou- _chan_."

.

.

Kehidupan baru Kouki sebagai seorang Akashi pun dimulai. Fasilitas mewah yang hanya ada dalam mimpinya pun sekarang bisa didapatkannya. Tidak lewat mimpi namun dapat dirasakan secara langsung.

Sedikit demi sedikit perilakunya berubah.

Tubuhnya sekarang sudah mulai berisi, tidak seperti dirinya kala masih berada di panti asuhan.

Sifatnya pun sudah berubah. Dulu dirinya yang antisosial, kini berubah menjadi seorang anak kecil yang lucu, menggemaskan, dan sangat suka berinteraksi dengan orang lain.

Senyum pun selalu melekat di bibir mungilnya kala seseorang mengajaknya berbicara.

Namun, ada satu sifat yang masih melekat di dirinya. Takut.

Namun sifat ini hanya untuk Seijurou sang kakak. Bocah imut itu hanya takut kepada sang kakak karena sang kakak selalu melakukan sesuatu yang aneh—menurut dirinya—, kadang memeluknya, kadang mencium pipi atau keningnya bahkan mengintipnya dan mengejutkannya ketika mandi. Kakaknya yang tampan itu memang aneh, tapi ia sangat menyayangi kakaknya itu.

Jika bukan karena sang kakak, mungkin ia tetap menjadi bocah yang suram.

Bersyukur kepada Tuhan Kouki ucapkan atas semua yang ia dapatkan saat ini. Kasih sayang kedua orang tua angkatnya, kakak yang baik hati dan tampan—sangat menyebalkan—, dan semua orang yang bekerja di rumah ini pun tak kalah baik dengan dirinya.

Dirinya selalu berdoa kepada Tuhan jika suatu saat ia bisa membalas semua kebaikan dan kasih sayang yang telah diberikan keluarga Akashi kepada dirinya.

Ingatan pahit akan dirinya yang di jual oleh ibunya pun kini telah musnah. Dirinya pun tak lupa berdoa untuk kebaikan ibu kandungnya, dan memohon jika suatu saat ia bisa bertemu dengan sosok wanita yang telah melahirkan dirinya ke dunia.

.

.

.

 **Selasa, 12 April 2016**

.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tap

BRAAAKKK!

"Sei- _niichan_ bangun!"

Teriak Kouki seraya mendobrak pintu kamar sang kakak yang memang tidak pernah dikunci—Seijurou tau kebiasaan Kouki yang selalu membangunkannya—.

Tubuh Seijurou hanya mengeliat kecil dan terdengar dengkuran kecil setelahnya.

Kouki marah.

Kouki sebal.

Kouki gemas dengan tingkah kakak angkatnya itu.

Berjalan cepat menghampiri tempat tidur kakaknya dan….

"SEI- _NIICHAN_ BANGUN!" teriak Kouki seraya menjatuhkan tubuh montoknya ke badan Seijurou.

" _Ittaaii_!"

"Sei _-nii_ bangun! Cepat bangun! Cepat Sekolah!" seru si bocah sambil memukul kecil tubuh sang kakak.

"Tidak mau! Aku masih ngantuk, hoaaam."

" _Niichan_ nakal. Cepat bangun!"

"Tidak!"

"Cepat bangun kalau tidak Kouki sir—uuaaaaa!"

"Hangatnya," ucap Seijurou ketika sang adik masih mengomel tidak jelas. Ditariknya tubuh montok Kouki dan langsung memeluknya. Kebiasaan yang sangat disukai oleh Seijurou.

"Lepas, _niichan_. Sesak," ucap Kouki mencoba melepaskan pelukan sang kakak.

" _Ne_ , Kouki." panggil Seijurou.

"Hem?" sahut Kouki seraya menatap mata sang kakak.

"Kau ingat ini tanggal berapa?" tanya Seijurou. Kouki terlihat berpikir, dialihkan pandangannya ke arah tanggal yang ada di meja kecil di samping tempat tidur Seijurou.

Mata kecilnya membulat sempurna kala mengetahui hari ini adalah tanggal…..

"Dua belas, _niichan_." jawabnya lirih.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu apanya, _niichan_?"

"Hadiah untuk _niichan_ mana? Bukankah kita selalu—"

CUP

Ciuman hangatpun Kouki berikan untuk Seijurou tepat di pipi remaja tersebut.

Terkejut adalah respon pertama Seijurou kala menerima ciuman mendadak dari sang adik.

Melihat pelukan sang kakak melonggar, Kouki pun langsung melepaskan diri dan segera turun dari tempat tidur sang kakak.

Berlari kecang keluar dari kamar sang kakak untuk menghindari kejahilan sang kakak karena aksinya beberapa saat yang lalu.

Sebelum benar benar keluar dari kamar sang kakak, mata kecilnya beralih menatap sang kakak yang kini duduk di tempat tidur dengan tangan kanan yang masih menyentuh pipi tempat Kouki menciumnya tadi.

"Cepat bangun dan sekolah. Kalau tidak Kouki tidak mau lagi berteman dengan _niichan_." ucap Kouki mengancam. Namun yang ada dimata Seijurou, adiknya itu malah bertingkah manis tidak ada seram sedikitpun.

Menghela nafas pelan, Seijurou pun menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Apakah ini yang namanya _pedophile_ dan _incest_?" ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

FIN~

.

.

Akhirnya ya Tuhan! Selesailah ff ini..

Happy AkaFuri Day

We love #412Domestic

.

.

Sign

Kuro-nanodayo


End file.
